gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TRB-GAT-X103 Barrage Buster Gundam
Based of the Actaeon Industries GAT-X103AP Verde Buster, the TRB-GAT-X103 Barrage Buster is a Terminal enhanced and customized variant of the GAT-X103 Buster for its pilot, Haven Redfield. Technology and Combat Characteristics An almost exact replica of the GAT-X103AP Verde Buster, the Barrage Buster features a number of upgrades which drastically improves the specs of the machine. Armed with more weapons, the machine was constructed with the pilot's operating style in mind, hence the increased weapons count. All in all, this makes the Barrage Buster a more potent artillery machine than its predecessors. Featuring twin linked weaponry, the setup allows the Gundam to alter its firing patterns to the situation at hand, while increasing the number of similar weapons available for use. For firepower, both barrels can be fired at once, but if a more constant stream of fire is preferred, the barrels can alternate fire instead. The 220mm missile launchers have been slightly increased in missile count, while double the number of launchers have been installed, to allow for better longevity during battle. Likewise, the 220mm missile that is used by the launchers, has also undergone some light tweaking, so as to ensure an increased effectiveness of the guided munition, when in use. With the increase in missile count, as well as the number of launchers, the Barrage Buster is capable of firing a vastly increased count of missiles at any target in range. Similarly, the beam rifles used by the machine have also been altered to fit the pilot's specifications. At the expense of bayonets, an additional barrel was added in, so as to allow for an increased frequency of fire. Meanwhile the ability to combine both rifles together, to produce a high and wide beam shot, has been retained, allowing the Barrage Buster a potent heavy weapon with which to attack with. As an afterthought, a quartet of CIWSs have also been installed, to allow the Gundam a potent form of short range defense against missiles and other lightly armored targets. Equipment wise, the Barrage Buster shares many similarities with its other brother units. The use of a first generation hyper deuterion nuclear reactor allows the machine to use its many energy based weapons with impunity. With the installation of an advanced multi weapons lock system allows the Barrage Buster to target multiple opponents at any one time, and dispatch them. To ensure that the Gundam does not prematurely run out of energy in the heat of battle, a pair of high capacity hyper capacitors have been added, as a reserve power source, for the energy hungry unit. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU27D 31 mm CIWS :Mounted on the head, the quartet of CIWSs are normally used to counter incoming guided projectiles, or distracting an opponent in melee, due to the short range and low damage capability of the weapon. To make up for the low damage potential, additional ammunition has been added to ensure that the Barrage Buster has more than a sufficient supply to use. However, the CIWSs are useless against a phase shift armor equipped opponent, unless the enemy armor is rendered inactive for some reason. ;*Twin-linked 94mm high-energy beam cannon :Essentially a pair of weapons linked together, the 94mm high energy beam cannon used on the Barrage Buster is a slightly redesigned model of the 94mm high energy beam rifle found on the GAT-X103 Buster. Mounted on the left side of the backpack, the twin-linked beam cannon is fully capable of firing as a pair, or in alternating turns, allowing the Barrage Buster increased flexibility in the usage of the weapon. ;*Twin-linked 350mm gun launcher : Another twin-linked weapon found on the Barrage Buster, the 350mm gun launcher in use is the very same model found on its parent designs, except that two such weapons are mated together into one weapon, which prevents them from being combined. Mounted on the right side of the backpack, the two shell using weapons perform the same way as the other twin linked weapon on the Barrage Buster, allowing for flexibility of use during combat. ;*8-tube 220mm multipurpose missile launcher :A slightly larger version of the normal 6 tube missile launcher used by the parent designs, the reason for increasing the missile capacity to an 8 tube model, was to allow for increased battlefield longevity. As the 6 tube launchers were always expended quickly in battle, the increase in missile count would prove to be most helpful. :*Although other types of Short Range Missiles can be used in place, if needed ;*M9009D double barreled beam rifle :A redesigned version of the M9009B beam rifles, the M9009D model sacrifices the bayonets for an additional rifle barrel. With the increase in the number of barrels, it allows the Barrage Buster to increase the frequency and volume of beam rifle fire during battle. Like its predecessor, the weapon is capable of combining into Buster mode, to fire a large and wide high intensity charged beam shot that is able to severely damage a space station. History Gallery Notes/Trivia/Homages *